All at Once
by CmarieL
Summary: One second they were together, the next it was over. All love had been lost all at once. Could they survive? Will they find eachother again? Do they even want to find eachother again?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I would like to announce this as my second story and I hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.

Chapter 1: A Curious Promise

Laying in the comforts of her bed, Helga basked in the overwhelming joy of her life. Since childhood things had come a long way; friends had been made, secrets revealed, and love found. The gift of time had brought many unexpected prizes through the years, prizes that could only be labeled as priceless. It seemed not so much that Helga was a new woman; it was the fact that she had willed herself to adjust. She had accomplished things in her life that would make her happy by opening herself just enough to let others in. Obviously, it had not happened overnight. As above it had taken the skillful management of time.

Still, Helga was herself even with the help from others she could never change herself fully. Life meant nothing if you did not live it as who you were. So, Helga still proved as stubborn, obnoxious, rude, and secretive, but now with the aid of friends and counselors she had come to possess a certain irrational charm along with those qualities.

Helga was a happy girl. Right now her life appeared to be maneuvering without flaw. Soon, as a senior at Hillwood High School, she would be graduating. This offered the open door of vacating from her miserable home and away from her miserable parents. Unknowing to them, she planned to attend the same college and move in with her boyfriend of two years, Arnold Parker. Nobody but Helga or Arnold knew of this plan and nobody would know until the day arrived.

At the thought of Arnold Helga began to grin uncontrollably to her self. It sounded cliché, but with all her heart Helga loved him. So many desirable qualities came to mind when thinking of him. To Helga, he seemed perfect. He was everything a man should be: generous, understanding, kind, hopeful, appreciative, loving, caring, responsible, and the list could run on forever. But most of all Helga appreciated his love for her. Lucky was all she could explain to her self when she wondered how she had ended up with Arnold; some were just lucky and she fortunately was one of those. Helga understood she had struck gold with capturing Arnold's heart in the unrealistic world of love. No other man could compare to what Arnold gave Helga. With him, she was given a sense of security that she had never felt before. She only had to be herself for him to love her. No one had ever loved Helga in that unconditional way before.

To conclude, Helga held such impatience to the idea of spending her life with Arnold. Waiting was just too antagonizing an option, even though it would only be another five months till she graduated. When they did move in, Helga knew there would be objections from people because of their youth. The only response she had for those who objected was true love has no age boundary. It arrives young or old. All you can do is embrace it when it does knock on your door. Fighting it could only lead to deep regrets. Embracing it proved as exactly what Helga planned to do.

Rolling to her stomach, Helga laid her head onto her folded arms._ Oh, wonderful heavens, how I do love my football headed Arnold._ From her bed, Helga lifted her body so she could walk to her dresser at the opposite side of the room. On top of the dresser sat a golden-framed photograph. In the picture, Arnold smiled triumphantly as if he had just passed a test. Helga smiled back at him and met her blue eyes with his hazel ones. Tracing the outline of Arnold's silhouette, Helga's fingers glided gently over every curve in his face. Helga's smile enlarged as she noticed how wet Arnold appeared. In her mind, she began to remember vividly of the day the picture had been taken. It was the same day Arnold had bestowed upon Helga the magical gift of her promise ring, which as far as Helga was concerned confirmed their future together. Images of the day continued to flash through her mind causing her feel as if she were reliving it.

**Flashback**

The day had begun horrible as rain poured from the darkening sky and the traumatic sound of thunder echoed through the city of Hillwood. Nonetheless, it was a special day.

In her room Helga waited impatiently. Glancing at her alarm clock, she observed three fifteen had just passed. _Urgh! Arnold was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. Where the heck is he?_ From the floor, the sounds of unmerciful foot tapping could be heard exceeding an alarming rate.

Standing, Helga began to pace her room from wall to wall with her arms folded against her chest. Calling Arnold's cell phone did not even serve as an option anymore because it was not turned on. _Darn that football head._ Beneath her anger Helga felt worry congest her body. It was unlike Arnold to be late without calling. _And the weather is so bad outside…what if he…_ Helga would not even allow her mind to finish the thought. Still, even with her disapproval thoughts of the worst began to force their presence in her head. What would she do without him? How could she live? Surely, she could not. A part of herself would be lost if she lost him. Suddenly, as the most ungodly thought entered her mind, Helga heard a faint knocking at her home's front door. It was barely heard over the pounding rain that invaded Helga's ears.

Running to the top of the stairs, a sigh of relied escaped Helga's lips as she witnessed her father, Bob, open the door to a drenched Arnold.

"You again?" Bob greeted rudely. Nothing against Arnold, but Big Bob hated any visitor in his house or castle, as he would prefer to call it.

"Yes, Mr. Pataki, I've come to pick up Helga," Arnold responded respectfully. Without an umbrella, Arnold was slowly becoming more soaked by the storm's out lash as he still stood on the stoop outside the front door.

"Whatever," Big Bob grumbled, turning away from the door. He had yet to invite Arnold inside. Instead, he walked towards the living room ignoring Arnold's silent plead to be allowed in. As Bob walked away, he shouted towards the stairs, "Helga, the boy's here again!"

Not responding, Helga ran down the stairs, to the front door, and pushed Arnold to his grandfather's grungy Volkswagen, which Arnold had driven to Helga's. When both were settled inside the car, Helga began to unleash her wrath to the shivering young man sitting in the driver's seat.

"I can't believe you Hairboy. You weren't on time. You didn't call. In fact, you're phone wasn't even on so I could call you."

Arnold began to open his mouth in defense, but Helga raised her hand in defiance.

"Don't say one word, Arnold. I am so ticked off right now. I can't believe you didn't call. You always call. And don't even give me—"

"Helga," Arnold tried, eyeing her with amusement.

"No! Don't even give me any of your Boy Scout bull that you were helping some old lady across a busy street," Helga raved, paying no attention to Arnold's request for her to stop. Frustration overcoming her she began to flail her arms in the air. All rational thoughts had seized in her mind.

"Helga," Arnold stated once more, this time with a firmer tone.

"I told you no. You are not getting yourself out of this one that easy. I just don't' under—"

"HELGA!" Arnold yelled suddenly.

At his powerful voice, Helga halted her ranting immediately. An incredulous expression became present on her face. No one, not even Arnold had the privilege of shouting at her. A scowl quickly replaced her last expression.

Noticing the scowl, Arnold concluded he did not care. Once he told her his surprise she would be completely his again.

"Thank you," he said calmly, hurriedly regaining his composure.

Non-attentive, Helga stared blankly outside the windshield, watching the rain pierce the glass and the splash off the car. _No one yells at me. How dare that football head?_

From the corner of her eyes, Helga watched Arnold pull a small object from his coat pocket. Still refusing to speak, Helga returned her focus to the rain. Reluctantly, she allowed her body to succumb to the excitement of wanting to know what the object was. Finally, after what seemed like ages Arnold spoke cautiously, careful not to arouse Helga's anger again.

"Helga, please look at me," he requested, peering at her eagerly.

"Why should I?" Helga countered stubbornly. Oh, but how she longed to look, but her pride kept her from doing the impossible. _I am not letting him get away with everything so easily._

"Because I want to show you this," Arnold replied, persuasiveness lining his voice.

"Show me what?" Helga questioned, curiosity controlling her voice as she turned to Arnold forgetting her stubbornness.

Smiling at her, Arnold opened his hand to reveal a detailed silver ring. There were no diamonds accenting it or any jewels on it at all. It was a simple ring that held a mysterious, magnetic charm.

Gasping, Helga's body began to quiver. _This is too much. Oh, what am I saying of course it isn't._ Joyful tears began to make their presence in her blue eyes.

"The reason I was late was because I had to pick this up at the jewelry store," Arnold explained. He shifted the ring in his hand provocatively to allow Helga a better view. The reaction from Helga proved as more than Arnold expected. Seeing her elation overwhelmed Arnold's heart. Making people happy was something Arnold loved to accomplish, but seeing his own girlfriend speechless was something special.

"Oh, Arnold, why are you even still talking about that? I don't even care anymore," Helga affirmed, wiping tears from her eyes. They had yet to grace her cheek, and she intended for them not to. A question arose in her mind, "Arnold, what is this ring for? Don't you think we're still a little young to get married?"

"No, no, no, this isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise ring," Arnold clarified, chuckling to himself at the thought of being a junior married in high school.

"A promise ring," Helga inquired, raising her eyebrow, "What am I promising?

"Well, first, give me your left hand," he requested. Slowly, Helga lifted her hand for him to grasp. Confusion awaited on top of curiosity in her mind.

"Helga," Arnold began, holding her clammy hand tightly, "I love you and although we've only been together almost a year I want to make a promise to you and this relationship."

Helga gulped.

"I promise through all the years we're together I will love you. No matter how rude or stubborn you grow to be I'll love you unconditionally because those are the things I love most about you. For this relationship, I promise everyday I'll work to make this the best relationship it can be. I'll listen to your needs and make myself the best man I can be for you."

Pausing, Arnold stared deeply into Helga's eyes causing her to hold her breath. It seemed as if they could see every emotion unfolding in her mind, which caused Helga to feel naked.

"Now, here's the catch," Arnold continued.

_Oh, here we go,_ Helga thought as she exhaled.

"Since I've made that promise to you I want you to make a promise to me."

"Alright," Helga agreed, biting her bottom lip.

"Promise me you'll always love me and never want to leave me. Promise me no matter what happens I'll always stay in your mind," Arnold concluded, his voice unusually firm.

A giant grin unfolded across Helga's face. _Oh, how I do love my football head._

"Of course, why not? But seriously Arnold, you didn't even have to have me promise those things. I was already going to do them," Helga squeezed Arnold's hand, attempting to invite his lips to hers.

All the anxiety Arnold had held in throughout the entire ordeal began to release itself in beads of sweat that trickled down his head. He wrapped his arms around Helga, missing her lips, and kissing her flushed cheeks.

The warmth of Arnold's arms caused Helga to melt. Arnold holding her was one thing she would never tire of.

Then, as suddenly as Arnold had grasped Helga he pulled himself back. In his right hand the ring still sat patiently, waiting for a finger to be placed on. Before Arnold placed it on Helga's finger he showed her the inscription he had had engraved on the inside of the ring.

In her chest, Helga's heart pounded violently as she read the graven words.

_To Helga_

_I promise my heart to you._

_Love,_

_Arnold_

"Oh, Arnold," Helga whispered. Arnold was the first person to ever love her with such compassion and sincerity. Although she loved it, at times it still caught her by surprise.

"Don't say anything," Arnold hushed her softly. Gently, he slid the ring down her fourth finger and kissed her just as gently on her lips.

**End Flashback**

That incident happened a year ago, but Helga still remembered every word as if it had occurred yesterday. A serene look enchanted Helga's features as she viewed the ring on her left hand. It had become such a huge part of her. Never did she part with it. If she did she felt a part of her soul went missing. The ring symbolized the ongoing love she and Arnold would always have and Helga could never slip away from that.

As Helga continued to gaze in adoration at the ring, her telephone began to ring. Abruptly, Helga dropped her hand to her side and ran to the pink nightstand beside her bed. Picking it up, she knew already who it was.

"Hello," she chimed.

"Hey," Arnold greeted in return.

"What are you doing?" Helga asked.

"I'm just waiting outside your front door to pick you up, so we can go mail our college applications."

"Well, geesh, Hairboy, could you give a girl a little more notice next time," Helga responded, irritation brimming her voice, "Stay there. I'll be down in a minute."

"I'll be waiting," Arnold answered without hesitation.

"You better be. Bye." Before he could respond, Helga hung up. Hurriedly, she ran again to her dresser where her college applications sat scattered across its surface. Five applications awaited her, one of the five Arnold did not know about. One to the local college, Hillwood University, another to Pennington College, located approximately fifty miles north of Hillwood, a third to Iowa State University, which was the state Hillwood was located in, a fourth to Rockmore College in Indiana, and the last one unknowing to Arnold was an application to Luther College of Fine Arts located in New York City. For college, Helga and Arnold planned to apply to the same schools and whichever school both accepted them they would enroll together. They did not want to suffer the same fate as other couples leaving high school that were forced to be separated because of attendance at different colleges. Even with that notion, Helga still decided to apply to a fine arts school. For her, it seemed strictly out of curiosity to see if she would be accepted; she had no intention of enrolling if she did at the slim chance was accepted. Telling Arnold her plan was not an option because she knew it would devastate him. Her love for Arnold ran so deep she could not bear the thought of hurting him.

Rushing, Helga piled all the applications with their envelopes into her arms and ran out her bedroom door, down the stairs to greet Arnold.

A/N: Except for Iowa State University, I made up all the names of the colleges. Okay, so what do you think of the first chapter, do you like it? Tell me whatever. Give me your opinions. Should I continue? I'm a little nervous about this story, but I'm sure everyone gets that way when they post a new story. Okay, thanks for reading, and don't be shy to leave a review. I need all the help I can get.


	2. A College Betrayal

Hello, here's chapter two. If there are questions about this story feel free to ask. I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!.

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed.

Chae.Rim- Well, I'm glad you liked it. Yup, Arnold has a last name. I made it up in my last story "Love is Always There" and just decided to keep it. Originally, I got the last name from a basketball player I used to think was cute. Thanks for the review and I hope to see more from your story soon.

acosta pérez josé Ramiro- I'm so glad you like it. I'm not nervous anymore. It was just that first step that was a little nerve racking, but now that's over and I'm letting my writing go with the flow. Yes, I tried to mature Helga a little, but still keep with her true personality so I'm glad I did that. Thanks for the review.

Lady G-Unit- Yeah, I did post this story really quick. I just kind of missed writing so I thought of an idea for a story and just started writing. I'm glad you're not shy. I want all my readers to feel like they can leave a review. I'm open to all. You'll just have to see for yourself about the college stuff. I make up my chapters as I go (not the best idea, but it works for me) so I don't know if the application stuff will play a big factor. I am definitely just going with the flow from now on. Nope, I am not nervous anymore. Thanks for the review. I appreciate it.

X Shin X- Hello, hello, hello…yup, I'm hoping this story will be bigger than my first story. It'll be fun to see. I've decided to keep the beginning simple, although it could get much complicated later on in the plot. Hopefully, there will be good drama that will draw more people in, but who knows. I'm just going to write and see what happens. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 2: A College Betrayal

Before Helga reached the front door she shoved the Luther College Application in her pink purse. It had to be kept from Arnold's view. For the past few weeks Helga had tried to convince herself applying to Luther was not wrong. Her excuse was she was young and just wanted to expand her horizons. After all, that's what all young people did. Even with those notions, Helga's mind still succumbed itself with interfering guilt. Arnold proved vital to Helga, but now her future seemed to play the same role.

Putting her other applications in order, Helga opened the front door. Near the passenger door of his grandfather's Volvo, Arnold waited patiently. His face brightened as he watched Helga saunter closer to him. Across her face, she unveiled an alluring expression. Her walk morphed into long, seductive strides. Pretending to be unaffected, Arnold crossed his arms across his chest and looked away to watch a dog sniff a fire hydrant close by. But as she came closer his temptation to look grew. Helga knew it too. When she reached him, she moved her face lose to his, allowing their lips to almost touch. Just as Arnold was about to kiss her, Helga said loudly, "Lets go Arnoldo." Then, moving around his frame Helga opened the passenger door, quickly sat inside, and shut the door.

Arnold smiled to himself for falling for that trick again. Then, he ran to the driver's side where the door was still ajar and jumped in. Before starting the car, he looked at Helga.

"Did you finish all your applications?" he asked.

Helga turned to him and raised her right eyebrow, "How lazy do you think I am?"

"Not too lazy if you finished your applications."

"Don't get smart with me Hairboy," Helga replied, a teasing grin crossing her face.

"I'll do my best not to," he retorted, pushing a strand of golden hair out of his face. Recently, Helga had persuaded him to cut it, so that now it was only a few inches long.

"You better," Helga warned. The four college applications sat on her lap. She had little care for them. All her attention focused around the application hidden in her purse. Remorse still plagued Helga as she observed Arnold start the ignition and put the car in drive. Everything in their relationship had always been so open. Truth had adopted such a major role until now. Now, Helga felt as if she were betraying the man beside her. It was a betrayal of love. Depression sifted into Helga's eyes. How could she do this to Arnold, her love?

"Helga," Arnold said, noticing her changed expression, " Are you okay?"

Helga eyed him quickly. "Of course I'm okay. Why are you asking?"

"Well, you just seem kind of distant," he explained. The car came to a pause under Arnold's control as it arrived at a stop sign. Then, its speed returned.

"Oh, well, I was just thinking," Helga confided, resting her head against the seat, and then rolling it to peer at him.

Moving his hand in a circle, Arnold motioned for her to continue, "About?"

"Hold your horses. I'm getting to it. Geesh, you sure do know how to make a girl feel rushed."

Arnold glanced sympathetically at her, "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get corny. I was just thinking about how I want us both to go to the same college," Helga lied. She wanted to smack herself. _Just tell him the truth._ Why was she doing this to herself? Why was she doing this to him? _Oh, Helga, you are digging yourself in deep._ Rationally, her mind pleaded for her to tell him the truth, but her heart would not let her. In Helga's world, compassion out ruled logic.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Arnold reached for Helga's hand. She gave it willingly.

"Don't worry, there's no chance we won't." Quickly, he took his eyes from the road and passed her a reassuring smile.

"Sure," Helga replied calmly, letting his hand go so he could drive with two hands.

Unexpectedly, Arnold turned left at an intersection driving away from the post office.

"What are you doing?" Helga inquired rudely.

"I told Gerald I would pick him and Phoebe up to go the post office too," Arnold told her.

"Oh," Helga said, and then asked, "Why can't Geraldo drive to the post office?"

"His car broke down yesterday, something with the battery I think."

"I told Gerald that car was trash the day he bought it," Helga scowled, staring outside the window.

"Well, you know Gerald, he thought he could fix it," Arnold corresponded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, well, leave it to Mr. Fix It to need a ride to the post office." Helga folded her arms to end the conversation.

Not looking at her, Arnold sat hushed. He knew Helga was acting rather odd, even for her. She had been for the past few weeks. After two years, Arnold thought he would have the gift to see clear through Helga, but yet, Arnold could not grasp the mysterious secret that bothered her now. For Arnold, who thought himself a devoted, caring boyfriend it hurt him to know Helga would not confide in him. _She can be so stubborn._ All he wanted was to help her, but her stubborn attitude prevented him.

Ten minutes and few words later, Arnold and Helga pulled in front of Gerald's brick house. As Arnold reached for his cell phone, Gerald opened the front door and walked down the steps of the stoop to Arnold's car. Gerald opened the backseat door and settled in, resting his applications on his lap.

"Hey man, thanks for the ride," Gerald greeted Arnold.

"No problem," Arnold replied.

"Yeah, no problem Geraldo," Helga added.

Arnold moved his vision to Helga, who stared straight ahead with little expression on her face, then to his rearview mirror to see Gerald roll his brown eyes at Helga's sarcasm.

"Where's Phoebe?" Arnold questioned.

"She's coming. I think she got stuck talkin' to Timberly," Gerald answered, looking back to his house for his girlfriend.

Since before Arnold could recall Gerald had been his best friend, just as Phoebe and Helga were. Gerald and Arnold had grown up with one another, shared each other's trials, and witnessed one another's most spectacular achievements in life thus far. Through the rearview mirror, Arnold admired his friend's physical and emotional growth over the years. No longer was Gerald the tall haired, scrawny boy from fourth grade. Now, he was tall, broad shouldered, had crew cut hair, and a strong featured face. Yes, he was definitely not the same boy from fourth grade. Maturity had came and made him over. Hearing Helga sigh, Arnold's thoughts were interrupted.

"There's Pheebs," Helga announced unenthusiastically.

Closing the front door, a petite, Asian, woman descended the steps and walked hurriedly to the opposite car door Gerald sat at. Not wanting to test anyone's patience she opened and shut the door without hesitation.

Irritated, Helga shifted her gaze to Phoebe, "Crimeny Phoebe, it took you long enough."

"I apologize for the abbreviated wait. Timberly and I had a little rendezvous." Phoebe pushed her glasses up her small nose, glanced at Gerald lovingly, and then folded her hands across her lap over her enveloped applications.

"It's fine Phoebe," Arnold assured her, checking his rearview mirror.

Rolling her eyes, Helga moved her stare to Arnold. "C'mon, Arnold, let's get a move on. I don't feel like wasting my whole day in this car."

"Right, Helga." Arnold's foot pressed the gas immediately causing the car to continue on its ride to the post office.

Usually, when together the four teenagers talked endlessly, but the entire drive to the post office was filled with an overwhelming silence. Awkwardness congested the car. Each person appeared scared to talk to the other. This could be caused for a number of reasons, the main one being the onset of reality. Mailing applications seemed as the beginning of adulthood. In childhood, adulthood was nothing but a mere dream. Now, the dream was real and sending applications was proof.

For the four, it could be the beginning of the end. The inseparable group was now confronting the fear of separation. Along with this fear anger came. It was anger against the inevitable. The inevitable was that there was no way around the future. Gradually, they were transforming into adults with adult challenges.

Out of them all, Helga felt she had the worst fears of all. A fear of truth haunted her. Telling Arnold her secret was something she knew she would have to do, but her fear stopped her. _I don't want to hurt him._ Slowly, her lies were becoming more frequent. She felt it was impossible to keep the truth to herself if she did not lie. Now, that she had lied about college it seemed there were more reasons to lie about other things. Helga prayed Arnold could not tell. Helga hated college already. It was ruining her. Keeping a secret was a problem Helga never thought would torment so. Maybe, unknowing to her, there was a deeper meaning behind the secret. College was gradually changing Helga.

Another ten minutes later the coughing car sputtered into the post office's empty parking lot and parked.

Applications in hand, Helga jumped from the car and walked inside the large building leaving everyone behind. With her secret application she wanted to mail her applications in the presence of no one.

Still sitting in the car, Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe waited dumbfounded at Helga's action. None knew what her problem was. Gerald was the first to break the silence.

"Uh, Arnold," he said.

"Yeah," Arnold answered, turning to the deep voice.

"What the heck is a matter with Helga? She's even more uptight than usual. And for Helga that's pretty bad."

Arnold answered brokenhearted, "To be honest with you, I have no idea. I can't get her to talk to me."

"Well, I think we should make her talk," Gerald suggested, narrowing his eyebrows in an irritated manner.

"Gerald," Phoebe hushed softly.

With that said, Gerald stayed quiet.

Then, Phoebe spoke to Arnold.

"Arnold, if it were my assumption I would accredit Helga's change of mood to pre-college jitters."

"You think?" Arnold asked hopefully.

"I'm quite certain."

"Could you talk to her for me Phoebe? You're her best friend. Maybe she'll be more open with you." Arnold's eyes pleaded with Phoebe making her feel forced to agree.

"I suppose I could. I'll go speak to her now." Opening the door, Phoebe moved from the car and walked to the post office's entrance, applications in hand.

"Thanks Phoebe," Arnold called after her. Tiredly, he slumped his body over the steering wheel.

"You know man, I think it'll be okay. Phoebe will figure out what's with Helga," Gerald said, climbing to the passenger seat beside Arnold.

"Yeah, I know she probably will," Arnold said into the steering wheel.

"And even if she doesn't there's plenty of other fine fish in the sea," Gerald confirmed.

Arnold lifted his head from the steering wheel, "Gerald, no."

"Your choice man. But now you got to tell me what's with you," Gerald said.

Quiet for a moment, Arnold spoke thoughtfully, "I don't know. I guess its Helga. All of sudden she's become so distant."

Gerald clicked his tongue and settled further into his seat. Unhurried, he searched for an answer. After a lengthy paused he spoke.

"Listen, Arnold, Helga is just like that. You can't do anything about it, only Helga can."

"Maybe," Arnold answered quickly, "Let's get out and walk around."

"Alright," Gerald agreed gratefully. He did not bother to work more of an answer out of Arnold. They had been friends long enough for Gerald to know when Arnold needed time to think.

In the post office, Helga frantically shoved all her applications in envelopes and put postage on them. She had to hurry. If anyone saw the Luther application, trouble would fall on her. Unfortunately, Phoebe walked in just as Helga was pulling the Luther application from her purse.

"Helga," Phoebe said gently.

Surprised, Helga threw up her hands in innocence and faced her intruder. Seeing Phoebe, Helga sighed in relief and turned back to her application.

"What do you want, Pheebs?" Helga asked, annoyance filtering through her harsh voice.

"I just needed to mail my applications as well," Phoebe explained, stepping to the counter Helga stood at, to postage her envelopes.

Helga remained quiet.

Phoebe watched as Helga purposely covered the address on the envelope she was getting ready so Phoebe could not see it. It appeared obvious she did not want Phoebe to have the knowledge of where she was applying. Out of curiosity, Phoebe said something, "Where are you applying?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Helga scowled at her.

"Well, I was rather curious. You have not mentioned anything to me of where you desire to attend college next year." Calmly, Phoebe pressed her tongue against a stamp and placed it on an envelope addressed to Harvard.

"Just some local colleges," Helga replied briskly.

"The same ones as Arnold?"

"Yes," Helga answered even faster, than doubt flooded her mind, "Why? Do you think I want to go somewhere else? Is it possible to you I could be applying somewhere else with Arnold completely oblivious? Does it look like I'm hiding something? Is that what you think?" Abruptly, Helga stopped herself. She had accidentally spoken too much. Phoebe was too intelligent not catch on to Helga's lie now.

"What is it that you're disturbed by, Helga?" Phoebe inquired, granting her full attention to the hunched blonde haired girl.

Straightening her thin body, Helga moved closer to Phoebe and whispered, "Phoebe, if I tell you this you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"Of course, Helga," Phoebe responded automatically.

"No one, not even Arnold, especially Arnold, knows about this." Helga grasped Phoebe's shoulders and stared into her friend's beady eyes.

Phoebe gulped, "Alright."

The grasp on Phoebe's shoulders loosened as Helga let go.

"I'm applying somewhere Arnold doesn't know about."

"Where?"

"Luther College of Fine Arts in New York City."

"That's very impressive, Helga."

"Yes, yes, I don't care Phoebe. We're missing the real issue," Helga continued, "The real problem is Arnold has no idea."

Frowning, Phoebe asked, "Why not?"

"Because he would freak. These past two years we have made it such an issue to go to the same college. He would think I was backing out on him and this relationship if I told him."

"Well, are you?"

"Of course not. Arnold's the best thing that has ever happened to me. He's a dream come true," Helga said, walking to the mailbox with all five envelopes.

"Then, why are you applying to Luther?" Phoebe followed Helga with her own envelopes.

"Curious I guess. I want to see if I'm good enough to get accepted." Helga casually slipped all the envelopes, except the one addressed to Luther, in the mailbox. She had stared at it long and hard almost waiting for it to tell her what to do. Once dropped in the mailbox, she could not take it back.

Phoebe interrupted Helga's trance, "What are you sending with the application?"

"Just some poems I wrote."

"If your applying to Luther is purely out of curiosity that does not appear as such a giant threat."

"Yeah…" Helga trailed, glancing to the lone envelope in her hand again.

"Is there more you need to confide, Helga?" Phoebe asked, lowering her glasses to achieve a better view of Helga.

Helga reluctantly forced herself to continue, "I feel like if I got accepted and didn't go I would be making a huge mistake."

"Helga, don't worry now. Worry later when you find out if you even are accepted."

"Yeah, you're right, Phoebe. I won't think about it anymore," Helga concluded, finally dropping the envelope into the mailbox. Even with that said Helga still worried. Before she could tell Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald opened the door.

A/N: Alright, leave a review. I would love to hear your input about this chapter. Was this chapter boring? Yes, but it's a foundation chapter. Foundation chapters are never fun to read, but they're essential. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
